


More than a Mudblood

by critch36



Series: The Marauders Family Album [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mudblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critch36/pseuds/critch36
Summary: Following the incident in which Snape calls Lily a mudblood, the Marauders do there best to try and comfort her.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Marauders Family Album [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	More than a Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts/suggestions for Maruaders fanfic ideas feel free to leave a comment :)

Lily had practically sprinted back to the castle following _the incident_ doing her best to try and not let any tears escape from her eyes. She ran past a number of students, each discussing that day’s examination, ignoring the calls of a few of her acquaintances, along the way.

The words kept replaying in her head over and over again as she took each step.

 _“I don’t need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!_ ”

How one of her closest friends could turn on her so quickly was an absolute stab in the heart. She was just trying to help him stay safe from stupid Potter and his stupid friends. But no. He did not want her help. And she had no intentions of helping him in the future ever again.

Lily did not stop running until she reached the prefect’s bathroom. It was one of the most private rooms she could think of. Only a handful of students held the password, and hardly anyone ever used it. She barely whispered the password before running to the edge of the bath, sobbing into her hands as the door closed behind her.

“I can’t fucking believe Snivellus.” James murmured angrily, wiping some of the blood off his cheek as him and his friends strode back to the castle. “The fucking nerve of that guy. To call her that.”

Sirius just shook his head in annoyance from the whole situation. “Can’t say it fucking surprises me, mate. We all knew he was a dick.”

“Poor Lily.” Was all Remus muttered, running a hand through his hair as they headed

James ran a hand through his already tousled hair. “Where do you reckon she is? We have to make sure she’s okay.” He said softly, biting his lip as he looked between his friends.

“Obviously up in Gryffindor Tower, right?” Peter suggested, getting the rest of the group to nod in agreement, each of them sprinting off toward the tower.

As they gave the Fat Lady the password and began to look around, none of them could seem to find her. She wasn’t in her usual spot by the fireplace and they didn’t catch her sitting on the stairs up to their rooms. They even asked one of their fellow classmates Marlene to check the girl’s dormitories for them, but no luck.

James sighed when she was no where to be found, motioning for his friends to follow him to their own dormitory, immediately pulling out the Marauder’s Map. Their four pairs of eyes each scoured over the map, looking for any sign of Lily Evans.

Sirius excitedly pointed when he saw her on the map, tapping where her name was highlighted. “There she is. Right there. In the prefect’s bathroom.”

“But how will we get in there? You need a password don’t you?” Peter piped up, resulting in a smack on the arm from Sirius.

“We know a fucking prefect, don’t we Wormy?” He said, nodding his head over toward Remus who was leaning against the bedpost.

Remus just sighed, leaning further back. “You know I’m not allowed to share the password with you all. McGonagall is already on my ass for not ratting you guys out for that prank you pulled on the Hufflepuff girls last week.”

James sighed before turning over to his friend, a pleading look on his eyes. “You know I wouldn’t ask you unless it was really important, Moony.” James said softly. “But it’s Lily we’re talking about.”

Remus weighed the options in his head before groaning. “Fine. But I’m not giving you the password. You all will have to plug your ears ups when I say the password.”

“I knew you were my favorite, mate.” James grinned, slapping Remus on the shoulder before following him out of Gryffindor Tower toward the prefect’s bathroom.

“Hey! Don’t even fucking joke about that, Prongs.” Sirius shouted as he followed behind them, the two of them bickering along the way.

When they finally reached the prefect’s bathroom, Remus gave them each a look to cover their ears, before whispering the password, the door opening before them. He peeked his head in, starting to walk in with his three friends behind him. As he turned the corner and approached the bath, the sad sight of Lily Evans filled their views.

She sat there, her face nearly as red as her hair from all of the crying. Her tears seemed to have left streaks down her cheeks, and her eyes looked swollen and puffy.

James’ heart broke into pieces seeing her like that, before stepping forward. “Evans…” He barely got out before she jumped, holding her wand out for protection, not recognizing who was there at first.

“…P-Potter? What are you doing in here? It’s the prefect’s bathroom. You’re not allowed in here.” She got out through some sniffles.

Remus stepped forward, with Sirius poking his head from behind him with a wave. “I’m sorry, Lily. I was the one who opened the door. We just wanted to check on you is all.”

She bit her lip, wiping furiously at her eyes as she did not want any of them to see her at her most vulnerable. “I’m fine.” She said far too quickly and unbelievably for any of them to think that was true.

James took a hesitant step forward, moving closer until he was seated next to her. “What Snive-…Severus said was absolutely terrible, Lily. You’re allowed to be upset.” He said softly.

Sirius took a seat on the other side of her, nodding. “I think he’s just jealous. I mean, you’re obviously the best witch Hogwarts has seen in years. Everyone wishes they could be as smart as you are.”

Lily looked over at Sirius, giving him a small sad smile at that. “I’m not that great.” She mumbled.

James chuckled lightly at that, teasingly shoving her side. “Yeah like any of us are believing that. If I had to bet I’m sure you got Outstandings on every single examination you took this year. And you deserved each of those.”

She gave a shaky laugh at that, pushing some of her hair back. “If you say so.”

“I do.” James stated confidently. “And someone as amazing as you does not deserve to be surrounded by someone who could call you such vile things.” He added seriously. “You deserve the world, Lily.”

She looked back at James, sighing softly. “I know you hate Severus…”

As she started Sirius laughed. “Understatement of the fucking year…ow!” He yelped as Remus hit him to shut him up.

“And I know he can be rough around the edges. But you need to stop picking on him, Potter.”

“But Lily, he called you a-”

“I know what he called me. And I’m not excusing that.” She stated firmly, looking back at him, her eyes practically melting James’ heart. “But the lot of you pick on him incessantly. And I don’t appreciate it. No one deserves that. Not even Severus.”

James looked like he was between a rock and a hard place. He had no intention of letting Snape’s vile words stand, especially when they were against someone as innocent and kind as Lily. But he also wanted to respect her wishes.

“I-I’ll try to not be as harsh with him.”

“What?” Sirius piped up, staring over at his best friend incredulously. “Just like that and you’re letting him off the hook.”

James glared back over at Sirius. “I said we’ll try not to be as harsh. Not that we are letting him off the hook. Because I swear if I hear him refer to Lily ever again…”

“You’ll do nothing.” Lily replied back seriously. “I can defend myself James. I don’t need you to do it for me.”

James stared back at her, his mouth slightly agape not knowing what to say. “I…of course you can, Lily. I just want to make sure you’re safe. That’s all that matters to me.”

“Y’hear that Moony? Guess we don’t matter to good ole Prongs anymore.” He said quietly, the two of them laughing lightly at that.

“I don’t think you even come close to Lily in his mind, Pads.” Remus said back quietly enough just for Sirius to hear, causing the two of them to grin.

Now it was time for Lily’s heart to melt. Potter always knew how to push her buttons. He always was trying to flirt and make a scene out of every scenario. But for once in his life he seemed to be acting quite genuine.

“Well thank you. All of you.” She added, looking between the four faces. “For caring. It really means a lot to me.” She said softly, with a gentle smile, standing up. The four boys all followed her lead, with both James and Sirius wrapping an arm around her as they started off toward Gryffindor tower.

As they began to walk through the hallways of Hogwarts, the five of them laughed as Sirius helped to keep the situation as light as can be.

When they finally got into the Gryffindor common room, it appeared that nearly everyone had already headed off to bed as everything was empty.

“Thanks again, guys.” Lily said softly before giving each of them a gentle kiss on the cheek before she ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

James seemed to stand paralyzed in disbelief, a wide smile forming on his face.

Sirius grinned, pushing his shoulder. “She kissed me first, Prongs. How does it feel to know you’re second to me?” He joked, before getting a pillow thrown at him, the four of them laughing as they chased each other up to their dormitory, arguing about whose kiss lasted the long.


End file.
